Drowned
by mistresspleasant
Summary: Valkyrie dies and Fletcher is nearly driven insane. untill Aloe poison comes along a year later. oh and theres some ganith.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hii this is the first chapter of the my second fanfic and in this fic i will be practising some tips from reddit - mistress pleasant P.s please review.**_

**chapter 1**

***Genreal pov***

Valkyrie screamed Skullduggurys and Fletchers name, her voice getting caught by the wind before it reached its destination. The two men were too busy trying not to get killed to hear her pleas. Valkyrie, Fletcher and Skullduggury had been sent on a new case this morning, the three of them had stowaway on water sprite, the largest ship in Dublin, to investigate the Revengers' club. Skullduggury was fighting Spring -healed Jack and Fletcher was busy wih Scapegrace and Valkyrie got Sanguine, the toughest. She tried one final time to push the air at him with no luck, he put his arm around her waist and pressed the back of her head against his 's ragid breathing sent chills down her spine, her body trembled. Valkyrie wished Skullduggury would come and rescue her. Sanguine whipped out his straight razor and placed it on her throat, his hot breath dampened Valkyrie's ear, prickling her skin.

Sanguine reached into his trouser pocket and took out a metal object and placed into her pocket. Immediately she felt the little strength she had vanish and it was replaced by heaviness . Sanguine lifted her and took her to the edge of the ship,

"Any last words"he said with a smirk.

"Go to hell" Valkyrie snarled.

"Suit yourself and you know im enjoying this immensly"

Valkyrie said nothing. "Its was fun knowing you goodbye"Sanguine through her overboard and the last thing Valkyrie heard was Skullduggury and Fletcher shouting her name. She sank like a stone into the frezzing water, she tried swimming upward but something was pulling her down and then she remembered the metal object Sanguine put in her pocket. Her fingers were numb and turning blue but she plunged her hand in her pocket but couldn't pull the metal object out._It was stuck_.Her lungs were soaring and Valkyrie's life started to ebb away and then there was total darkness, _she was gone_. Valkyries last thouhts were of Skullduggury , Fletcher,her parents and friends.

Fletcher fell to his knees and yelled Valkyries name, he sobed loudly with Skullduggury at his side his voice thick with sadness.

"Fletcher she's gone, she's not coming back" and then Skullduggurys voice cracked. The next morning the sanctuary found her body, it was all blue and lifeless Fletcher couldn't even glance at it. He still wouldn't believe that the love of his life was gone. He was lost and hopless without her, his usaully spikey hair was flat and looked damp. He was deppressed. who would look out for him now? who would care about him?. He had nobody else to count on to make his day ...

***The following morning, Funeral* **

Valkyrie's body was placed into an ebony coffin with gold handles, and the name Valkyrie Cain in gold letters at the opening. All the men wore black suit and the women black tight dresses. Around the coffin flowers were placed, the biggest of all Fletchers who had visited every county he had been to and brought every single kind of flower available. They listned to the priest saying how she was a patriot to the country blah blah blah, and then 4 cleavers picked up the coffin gently and carried her outside and carefully placed it into the hole. Fletcher was shaking, sobbing for the love of his life Skullduggury placed a hand on his shoulder and told him it will be himself looked stressed. He had known her since she was 12, it wouldn't be in a hurry that he would forget Valkyrie Cain.

They all drove to Gordons house an mourned over her with the Echo Gordon. Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly sobbed untill there was no more tears. They missed her,her voice,her sarcasm her everything. Fletcher was so stressed he stared into space for 2 hours muttering _Valkyrie_.

**So do you like it, review please - mistresspleasant **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 :) review please.**_

Its been a year since Valkyrie died, Fletcher still thought about her every day and he missed her. His hair was like it was before and he had moved to Austrailla. He still visited Skullduggury and the other's everyday. Skullduggury had a new partner, Natalia she wasn't the same as Valkyrie but she was had dark blonde hair,green /grey eyes and a pretty face. She had the same style and was juust as fierce as Valkyrie. She had chosen the name Aloe Poison, it suited her well. Fletcher visited more whenever Natalia was around. His heart would beat faster when he saw her, he didn't love her like he loved Valkyrie though. He liked her a _lot,_ she was funny,smart and cute.

***A few days later***

Fletcher,Aloe, Skullduggury and Ghastly were sitting in the living room in Skullduggury's house. Ghastly ordered a pizza, cheese and tomato as Aloe was vegetarian. The bell rang and Natalia and Fletcher got up to answer. They answered, it was the pizza guy,fletcher's hand brushed Aloe's and he blushed. Aloe's looked flushed, they paid and took the pizza back to the living room. The others were talking among themselfs not knowing what had just occured. Both Aloe and Fletcher realized they liked one another. They devoured the pizza in a short space of time, while Skullduggury watched jelously. Not long after that they left, Fletcher saying he'd teleoport Aloe teloported her right outside her and before she could say anything he kissed her, a long lingering kiss. He took a note out of his pocket and handed it to her then vanished with a 'pop'.

Aleo took her key out and put in the lock she turned it and opened the door. She walked into her apartment, it was small and perfect for her style. Aloe took a long shower and grabbed something to eat. She went to bed and decided to open the note as soon she woke up. She read a book then settled down to sleep...zzzz

She woke up at 8:00am and smile, today was her free day. She picked up the note from Fletcher and unfolded it slowly:

"will you be my girlfriend"

She grinned and whipped out her phone and texted Fletcher "_yes". _A message popped up from skullduggury "_Enjoy your free day, you might not have in a long while_" she smiled and texted "_I will_" to skullduggury. Fletcher texted a smiley face and texted _"I'll pick you up in 2 hours, we are going to have the funnest day of our lives_" "_K_" Aloe wrote back. She took a bath and ate some pop tarts. Aloe picked out an outfit for the day, black skinny jeans, a band T-shirt and red hoody. She decided to wear her red converse trainers and Aloe waited for Fletcher to arrive. There was knock on the door. She answered and there stood Fletcher looking as cute as ever, wearing a whte shirt and jeans he was holding out white roses. Aloe took them and blushed

"thank you"

" no problem and take your swimsuit" Fletcher said also blushing. Fletcher held out a hand, she took it and they entwined their fingers. A second later there was a 'pop' and they were at a beach. There was glistning indigo water, browny/yellow sand and people sunbathing,talking/laughing. Some were swimming, Aloe was speechless.

"So what do you think" Fletcher asked uncertantainly.

"It's brill"

Aloe smiled and ran into a changing and changed into her swimsuit, Fletcher did the same. Her and Fletcher raced eachother to the water and paddeled, splashed and swam for 5hrs. Then Fletcher brought spades and buckets and they built a sandcastle togather for another 3hrs. After they had finished there as nobody else at the beach, Fletcher excused himself. Natalia changed back into her clothes,a minute later Fletcher came back holding a picnic basket and blanket. He set them down and he sat down and patted the blanket. Aloe sat down next to him.

"Fletcher i can' t thank you enough for today" Aloe said.

"It's okay, it was no problem" Fletcher said, obviously pleased.

He took out white paper plates and plastic forks. "You hungry" he asked.

"Starving"she replied.

Fletcher took out some cheese and cucumber sandwhiches and a bottle of coke. They ate and talked and laughed. He took out a cherry and choclate cake and they that to. Aloe and Fletcher were stuffed. Fletcher wrapped the blanket around them and they cuddled close. The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant orange and pink turned and Fletcher pressed his lips on hers, there mouth's moved in sinc and Fletcher's toungue begged entrance and Aloe allowed. They broke apart and they blushed. Fletcher teloported them back to her room and he whispered "I love you" and vanished. Aloe whispered to. she threw herself on her bed and sighed happily, she had always liked Fletcher but never knew he felt the same. She thought he would never get over Valkyrie. But it had been since she died. Little did she know that Fletcher's eyes still watered when he her name.

_**Finished, so whaaaaat do you think. My taken name is Aloe Poison btw i used this name because i couldn't think of another taken name -MistressPleasant p.s please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**First i would like to thank the person who wrote the review about valkyrie coming back to life, I will definatly use it xxx - MistressPleasant**_

**GENERAL POV**

There was a knock on the door and Ghastly went to answer it. It was Tanith, she burst into the room and slouched on the sofa.

"I'm bored, have nothing to do" Tanith whined.

"I'm bored to" Ghastly said.

Through Ghastly's mind whirled series of thought's. He was in love in Tanith, he just loved everything about her. The way her hair tumbled down her shoulder's to her toughness. He had no idea that Tanith felt the same. In Tanith's mind he was perfect. Enough is Enough her mind screamed at her, today you are going to get your man. Tanith grabbed his tie and pulled, her lips attached to his and they moved there lips like they were meant to be. He bit her bottom lip gaining control, he picked her up and took her to his room and through her down on the bed. They carried on snogging, Ghastly's toungue trying to gain entrance to her mouth, she let him and there tounges took his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt. Tanith unzipped her waist coat. She staddled his waist and took his shirt off, she addmired his abbs. She flung of her waist coat, she bit his lip and he gasped flipping her over. Her hand traced itself down his chest and stomach, he groaned and her hand brushed his waist line. Then her hand went into his boxer shorts...

Skullduggury and Aloe were on another case and it was was falling asleep in the car and then Skullduggury beeped the horn and Aloe glared at him.

"What" he asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose" she snaled.

"No i didn't" He replied.

"I wonder what Tanith and Ghastly are doing"she asked.

"Probably having more fun than us" he said.(hee hee)

They arrived a little while later at some far off town. And went to sort out some stuff. Skullduggury and Aleo finish and drive back. They phone ghastly no answer, phone Tanith nothing.

"They must be busy"Aleo said thoughtfully.

"Yh" skullduggury replied.

**Back with Tanith and Ghastly**

Tanith and Ghastly were flushed there cloths were off and they had just started to put the clothes on when their phone's rang they ignored. They finshed and drove to creames deciding to leave their phones behind. Tanith ordered the Oreo sunday, while Ghastly preffered the mango sunday,they talked an Ghastly asked her out and Tanith squealed and said yes, more like screamed. They drove back and Tanith picked up her phone and pecked Ghastly on the cheek. "good night" Tanith said. Ghastly reapeted and then she was gone.

In the graveyard where Valkyrie was buried something was awakening, people who passed by recall the ground said it was angry spirits waking up from a long sleep. Nobody new for sure but it was for certain not something good...

_**Ohhh steamy Ganith so what do u think, Thanks for the idea Realta Wit its brilliant a perfect just the thing i was looking for. -mistresspleasant**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Got a bit of writers block, so this might not be that good -mistresspleasant**_

Valkyries tombstone was cracked, and the ground undeneath it was cracked. A hand popped to the surfice and then another. They both looked the same expect one had a black ring . Valkyrie dugged a bit more and was able to swing her leg and attach it to another tombstone. She heaved herself upwards and her head broke to the surfice. She gulped down the air greddily. Her hair was greasy and was full of mud, insects and twigs. Her face was plastered with dirt, she was hardly regonisble. She smiled and walked out of the graveyard, toward Skullduggurys house. Valkyrie was alive again.

*Meanwhile at Skullduggurys house*

Skulldugguy and the other's were having a small part, a celebration for completing another case.

"There has been some unusaul reports coming in lately' Ghastly said to Skullduggury.

"Really like what" Skullduggury replied.

"Some reports say that a few mortals felt the ground tremor near where valkyrie was buried." Ghastly murmerd.

"Hmmm..." Skullduggury hummed.

There was a knock on the door, Fletcher and Aloe went out on the went to answer. And there was Valkyrie, she was a mess. Skullduggury was too shocked to speek. Ghastly's and Tanith's eyes widened. Ravel just stared. Skullduggury broke the silence,

"V-Valkyrie" he stuttered.

She grinned at him and said " Hi, I;m ready to be your partner again".

Sullduggury said in a quiet voice"you were dead"

She smiled "I was now I ain't, so when's our next case"

"Valkyie, I kinda have a new partner, now since you were dead and i needed help"

"What" her smile vanished replaced by a snarl. She could feel her temper rising and then she exploded.

"You promised to never replace me" she yelled

"Yh well you where gone, it's been a year and I needed help"Skullduggury replied calmly.

"Yh right, I bet you just grabbed a random mage of the street" She retortored.

"Your more like her than you think" He roared. Then Ravel stepped in, "come on we can sort this out" They glared at him and he backed away without another word. Valkyrie tears in her eyes, she thought he would not break his promise but she was wrong. Valkyrie ran out onto the porch and her eyes widened. Fletcher was kissing a pretty girl, who had the same type of clothes on as Valkyrie used to have. She could only be Skullduggury's new partner and Fletcher's new girlfriend. She let out a sob, it started raining. Fletcher broke the kiss and turned to face her, he gaped a her. She ran, ran out of the house and dissapered into the rain, Fletcher ran out after her calling her name. But she was long gone.

_**:) Review please - Mistresspleasant**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recoverd a little from witers block -Mitresspleasant **_

**Skulldugguy pov**

We ran after her through the rain, calling her name even though we knew she was long didn't give up. Aloe was feeling awkward thinking it was her fault her I assured her it wasn't. Fletcher put his arm around her and burried his face in her hair. God I felt sorry for the boy. First Valkyrie dies, he get a new girlfriend and then Valkyrie comes back to life. It could drive anyone insane.

"She's gone we wont find her" Ghastly Eriskene agreed. I sighed and walked back in to the house, I was dripping with rain so i went to change. Ghastly callled her, no answer. I tried, same result. Everyone tried , nothing. I sent her a text :_Valkyrie come back we want to talk to you._ _Go talk to you partner_ she replied. I stared at the text. Was Valkyrie jelouse?

"Guy's I think Valkyrie is jealous"Skullduggury said.

"Stop stating the obvious skull" Tanith answered as if it was he most obvious thing in the world. "Plus you promised her and Fletcher got a girlfriend and they didn't even break she just died"

Now that I think about it, It makes perfect sense. Fletcher had his head in his hand's .I tapped his shoulder " are you okay" I asked gently. Fletcher looked up and dried his eyes.

"Yes" he said in a small voice, Aloe hugged him. I started thinking, Valkyrie has come back to life. She could be my partner again like the good old day's, but what about Aloe I can't just and abandon her. And what about Valkyie and Fletcher, would they be boyfriend and girlfriend. _No _Fletcher wouldn't do that to Aloe, they were perfect for eachother.

I was shocked to be honest and pleasaed I was happy to see her. I had missed her alot.

Ravel said" I have to go now call me if there's any new's" Skullugguy nodded.

"I'll be going to, Tanith you coming" Ghastly said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Yh" Tanith answered " See you Skull" And then Fletcher left with a gruff goodbye.

The walked out of the door and drove of, Skullduggury sat in his favourite chair his hat balancing on his knee. He fell into Meditation, the thought's still fresh in his mind.

XXX

**Fletcher pov**

I put my head in to my hand's, I had tear's in my eye's. I was thinking about the series of event's that had happened mere minuite's ago. Valkyrie, his valkyrie had come back. Well not his anymore. Someone tapped my shoulder " are you okay" I regognised his smooth velvet like voice. I looked up and dried my eyes.

"Yes" I said in a small voice,Aloe hugged me. I loved her to bit's. She was so perfect, kind, understtanding. Charming. not sure if i feel anything for Valkyrie anymore, I mean I love her but not in that way. Beside's I wouldn't hurt Aloe for her. I showered and dressed into my pj's and as soon as my head touched the pillow i fell asleep

**Aloe poV**

By the time she made it home her head was filled with worries. What if he loves Valkyrie more than me? What if he breakes up with her to go to Valkyrie? What if - she was cut short by the more logical side of the brain. Ofcourde he like you more than Aloe. She felt like crying but held her tears back.

**Ghastly pov.**

I drove for about an hour eventually arriving at my went exploring.

"What's this" she asked, she was holding a scrapbook I have made all about her. _All about her. _I lunged and snatched chucking it out of the window.

"I bored" Tnith complamied.

"Me too"I turnred to face her and smirked.

She grinned and grabbed his tie pulling him to his bedroom. Still smiking he closed the door behind.

XXX

Valkyrie pov

I ran, as fast as i could. It started raining. My tear's mixed with rain, I could hear them calling me I didn't around. I ran to my reflection's place, I knocked. And there was my reflection and she looked shocked. I took a shower and cried a bit in it. I ate a sandwhich and i lay down, sleep took me . I dreamed i was getting revenge on Fletcher and Skullduggury. She woke up half Darquess, half Valkyrie. She liked her new form, it was to get revenge on people, she smiled crookedly. She hoped nobody noticed the differnce.

_**- Finished -Mistresspleasant :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry that I didn't post, didn't feel like writing :p- Mistesspleasant**_

Valkyrie dialled Sanguine's number, he answered

"hello"

"hi" Valkyrie answered sweetly.

"Do you mind tellin me who you are"

"Valkyrie silly" She replied and giggeled.

Sanguines eyes widened, "y-your dead, you drowned"

Valkyrie smile "ahhh but you see i came back to life"

Sanguine was freaked out "h-how"

"Magic" was all Valkyrie said. "Do you mind meeting me in the green in an hour"

"Sure" Sanguine was suspecious.

***An hour later***

Valkyrie sat on the grass, breathing in the fresh air. Where's Sanguine she wondered. A minute later she saw a crack in the ground and Sanguine popped up.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey" he replied.

"I just thought we would meet up for old times sake" Valkyrie said.

Sanguine gigngerly sat down next to her.

"How you've been"

"You know dead"

He nodded, then she puunched him on the nose. Blood sprouted "what the hell was that for" he yelled.

"For drowning me" She kicked him again and again.

"Fine I'm sorry" He said covering his head.

"Good, now where can I find Springheeled Jack"

He told her, she punched him one last time and was of.

Valkyrie climbed a roof top in london, and jumped onto another. She flung herself off a high building and caught a window sill ans hauled herself up. She leaned against a chimmney. Valkyrie saw Jack in the distance springing. She called his name and he turned. He sprinted to her and jumped did a flip and landed right in front her.

"Ello love what bring's you here"

"I just wondered if you could be my partner for a while"

"Why" Jack said

"Oh I just need a person to help me"

"with what" he asked flipping over her and landing on the chimney.

"Revenge and Mayhem"

Jack grinned "Now that is what I'm talkin about, you came to the right person love"

"Thanks"

"Now little lady who would we be gettin revenge on"

"Skullduggury and the other's"

"Why"

"Didn't keep there promise while I was dead"

"You were dead"

"yeah" she smirked.

"cool" Jack smirked back. "How will we get revenge"

"Don't you worry I know there weakness's" Valkyrie replied.

Fletcher felt sick, he was layed on his bed playing video games. Valkyrie had made him feel guilty even though he didn't love her anymore he thought about her. What if she never talk's to me? What if she beat's up Aloe? But then he thought. Aloe could defend herself, she was nearly equal with her?

With all this thinking fletcher lost concentration on the game and Yoshi drove over the edge of the track. Fletcher sighed and drank some coke. He had a tempreature and a headache. He rang Aloe.

"Aloe" He croaked.

"Fletcher you alright" Aloe said concerened.

"yes do you mind hangin out for a bit in my house" he said.

"To do what"Aloe asked.

"Play video games and chill" he replied.

"Sure"

"okayI'll be there in a sec" and hung up.

He teleported next to her and held out his hand. She took it and they reapered in Fletcher's living room. He led her to the couch and handed her a controller.

"Fletcher what's wrong" she said.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Fletcher I cna tell something wrong"

"It's Valkyrie, her reapearing has done my head in" He mumbled.

Aloe bit her lip. Fletcher looked at her "Aloe I won't choose her over you, don't worry I love you" he said softly.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you to"

They spent the rest of the evening playing and eating pizza. Aloe didn't want to go so she spent the night at Fletcher's. They slept on the sofa there arm's wrapped around eachother.

_**Guy's could you please tell me what weakness's shall I do, because i have no idea what they should be. And you could also tell me what kind of revenge, I already got skullduggury's messing up his bently and his suit's. - MistressPleasant**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**In this chapter it will be the revenge on Ghastly, I know Ghastly didn't do anything but half Darquess half Val doesn't care. P.S she is more Darquess than Val. -MistressPleasant**_

Jack was suspicous of Valkyrie but he was bored so he let the suspision pass. He had no idea that she was turning more into Darquess not quite but the brink on the brink of her. Valkyrie didn't allow the whole of Darquess to come out, then that would mean she would kill her parent's. Darquess didn't complain, she was happy that she was alowed a little freedom.

Her and Jack had borded th ferry to Ireland in the morning and arrived in the evening.

"Come" she said "we will be spending the night at my house"

They leapt on to a building which wasn't that high up to Jack's dismay. They started to lead the way, in not time they were above her place. Valkyrie jumped down and used the air to cushion her fall, Jack sprang down. She knocked on the door, the reflection answered.

"Hi, we will be spending the night here if you don't mind" Valkyrie said.

"Hi, no i don't mind" the reflection answered unintrested.

Jack and Valkyrie walked in, Valkyrie asked the reflection to make them some sandwhiches.

"Jack you will be sleeping on the couch" Valkyrie told him.

"Right Little lady" Jack drawled. The reflection came back with a plate of cheese sandwhiches "here" she said and walked out. Valkyrie and Jack ate huungrily, with small talk.

"What are we gonna do about this Ghastly fella" Jack asked. Valkyrie told him the plan.

The Following morning, Valkyrie woke, ate, showered and brushed he teeth. Jack did the same, he looked no different. They ran to Ghastly's shop and watched him walk out and hop into his van. He drove of to the Sanctuary. Valkyrie felt a dash of pitty on for him which was quickly driven out by Darquess. Jack picked the lock and went in.

"Jack I want you to wreck that side of the room" she said pointing at the side were there was some unfinished clothes. Valkyie went on to the other side. She looked at ghastly's sowing machine, it exploded. She smiled that was fun she thought. On the other side of the room Jack was doing an exellent job slashing everything with his nail's. Valkyri exploded more stuff and they met in the middle. Thee was some red material in a roll hanging down.

"Jack could you slash your nails onto the mateial into the letter V"

"Sure" and he did. They looked around marvelling there wrecking and they walked closed the door, the shop looked totally normal. Ghastly was going to have a bit of a shock when he came back. They ran laughing there head's off. They spent the afternoon leaping of building's.

Ghastly was unaware of the suprise he had waiting for him at home. As he hopped into the van he thought about finishing some of the garment's. He shrugged he woud decide when he got there. He drove for half an hour and got out of the van. He went up to the door and unlocked it, he walked in. He nearly fainted at the site of his shop. He was shaking, sobing. His beloved sowing machine, his shop was ruined. He called Skullduggury.

"S-Skullduggury could you come to my shop now"

"Why Ghastly what happpened" Skullduggury asked concerened.

"_Just come_" Ghatly whispered.

Skullduggury phoned Fletcher and told him to get Tanith. He was back within a minuit with Tanith. "Take us to Ghastly shop" he ordered. They teloported with a pop. They were at Ghastly's shop, it was a complete and utter wreck. They stared shocked at the scene. Skullduggury was first to recover. Tanith went to hug walked up to a roll with red material, he saw that a V was scratched on to it.

"Valkyrie" Skullduggury whispered and _Darquess_ he thought.

_**What do you think, I felt a bit man writing this Poor Ghastly -MistressPleasant.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time for revenge on Tanith :) *does evil laugh and fail's by coughing* - MistressPleasnt.**_

Jack insisted he be the one to get Tanith sword, Valkyrie let him. He had been gone for sometime, Valkyrie didn't let herslef worry. Jack was hiding behind the sofa, waiting for Tanith to go. She got up and went to the bathroom. About time Jack thought. He got out of his hiding place and grabbed the sword of the table and jumped out the window. He had gone into Tanith apartment and now he had got out with the sword. Job well done he thought. Tanith got out of the bathroom and wondered where her sword was. Pobably upstairs she thought and dozed on the couch.

Meanwhile at Valkyrie's. Jack held out the sword "Done" he grinned his horrible grin. Valkyrie smiled "well done Jack". He placed the sword on table. And Valkyie held out an arm and melted the sword. Darquess smiled on the inside. Jack darted foward and put all the metal content's in a Transparent pot. All that was left was the handle. They put both object's in a shoe box and wrapped the shoe box in wrappin paper.

They finished. Jack and Valkyie ran on building's to Tanith's apartment and walked in. They left the box on the doorstep and rang the doorbell. And Valkyrie and Jack ran of into the night.

Tanith answered and looked down there was a box on the doorstep. She picked it up and closed the door. The box was wrapped in teddybear wapping paper. She ripped it open and peeked in. There was sword handle and a pot full of silver goey stuff. Tanith's brow forrowed and she finally put piece and piece togather. "Nooooo" She wailed in dispair.

_**Done the chapter hope you liked it - MistressPleasant**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HI guys im**_**sorry**_** that i didn't update, i had no time -mistresspleasant**_

Skullduggury and the other's were informed of Tanith's incedent the day before. It was Ghastly that informed them about the sword.

Tanith couldn't face them, she was having a massive break down. Her beloved sword had been melted. Her _sword_ , no one messed with her.

She couldn't just get another wouldn't be the same. The sword was part of her. Aloe and Skullduggury were puzzling over the crime.

Skullduggury was wondering why Valkyrie would do such a thing to Tanith. Tanith had done nothing wrong. But then he thought, it was also

_Darquess._

Fletcher hadn't been seen allday, he also hadn't answered any call's .Skullduggury told everyone not to worry about anything he was probably alright. Oh how wrong he was.

Fletcher had been knocked out by Valyrie. Jack dragged Fletcher into a warehouse and tied him onto a chair. Valkyrie had brought a razor and Jack had made Fletcher teleport to his house in Jack grabbed Fletcher's hair gel's and ordered to teloport them back. And at that moment Valkyrie hit him with a frying pan. Valkyrie turned on the razor and shaving his hair. Jack started a bonfire out Fletcher's hair gel. Valkyrie chucked fire at it. Jack hung a mirror infront of Fletcher so when he awoke he would have a suprise.

Fletcher awoke to the smell of lemon,lime and strawberry hair gel. Fletcher's eyes adjusted and he screamed. Valkyrie had shaved a V into his hair, so now he was nearly entirely bald. Jack and Valkyrie were hiding behind some cardboard boxes. They sniggered and ran of. Fletcher managed to free his hand and reach into his pocket for his phone. He called the first number Ghastly.

"Ghastly help me" Fletcher sobbed.

"What's wrong Fletcher"Ghastly asked .

"Just come to the old warehouse" he whispered.

As soon as Fletcher hung up, Ghastly called Tanith.

"Tanith could you come with me to the old warehouse?"

"Sure Ghastly" the reply came.

Tanith drove to Ghastly on her motorbike. Ghastly hopped on and they drove to the warehouse. They cautiously walked in. And there was Fletcher, they stared perplexed. Tanith ran to him and freed him, he was crying. There was a gigantic V in the middle ofnhis head and there were burnt packet's of hair gel on the ground. Fletcher's probably Ghastly thought. They gave of a nice smell.

Ghastly called Skullduggury.

_**Finished, might not be able to post for some time. Enjoy - MistressPleasant**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys, im back from my looong brake :) - mistress pleasant**_

Skullduggury got into his bently with Aloe and they set of to the had called him and told him about fletcher, he sounded worried. They drove through a narrow street and turned right. The sea was on the left, the cold blue sea rippling alongside them. Aloe remebered her date with fletcher and smiled.

"What are you smiling about" Skullduggury asked.

"n-nothing" Aloe answered, her smile vanishing as she rembered the situation they were in.

They arrived outside the warehouse, it looked broken down and derelict. Skullduggury marched with Aloe following quickly gasped Fletcher was a mess, his hair with the shaved V. Skullduggury stared at him as if it was the first time he had ever seen him. Fletcher was crying. Aloe put an arm around him, she was angry _how could she do this to him? _she thought.

Fletcher slowly stood up,shaking he put his hand on the V and he wailed. _Why? _he thought _why me? _

"its going to be alright Fletch" Aloe said soothly.

Fletcher nodded not quite knowing how to respond. Ghastly looked at him,questionally. Tanith was just staring at him gobsmacked.

"Lets go home, we could sort this out when Fletcher has rested a bit" Skullduggury suggested gently.

"Good idea" Fletcher agreed.

Skullduggury headed back to the car, Fletcher and Aloe would be sitting in the backseats. Ghastly and Tanith would be heading back on the motobike. Skullduggury started up the engine and set off to the diection of his house. Thinking to himself about why Valkyrie would do this, she loved him. Well she used to he thought not as much anymore.

Aloe was talking to him, whispering words of comfort. He just leaned his head on her shoulder and listened. They arrived at Skullduggurys houe in 15minutes and sat on the sofas. Ghastly had ordered chinese food and ice cream.

The food arrived 30 minutes later, they ate in silence occasianally glancing at eachother. Aloe and Fletcher streched out on the sofa and wrapped their arms round eachother so it was a mess of limbs. Not long after they fell asleep snoring gently.

_**- Done chapter ten, hope u guys like it...**_


End file.
